


Воля богов

by Tanka_Moreva



Series: На той стороне [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Кара «Старбак» Трейс, пилот-истребитель в отставке, возвращается на звездный крейсер «Пегас», чтобы попросить старого знакомого Ли «Аполло» Адаму об одолжении...





	1. Кара

**Author's Note:**

> АУ с финала 2 сезона, смерть персонажа.  
> Фик написан для команды WTF BSG & Caprica 2017, вычитан volhinskamorda и olya11.

**.::..::..::.**

Кара спрыгнула с подножки раптора и оглянулась: в ангаре «Пегаса» продовольственную поставку встречали с ручными фонариками три грузчика и один механик. В свете фар раптора скорее угадывались, чем виднелись ряды вайперов и рапторов. Верхнее освещение не работало, и темная палуба навевала неприятные мысли. Казалось, что крейсер обесточен, а люди мертвы. Никто не сновал с картами проверок, диагностикой, ремонтом. И от любых звуков раздавалось гулкое эхо — жуткий и неестественный звук.

Пустовал и коридор — до мостика Кара не встретила ни одного человека. Лампы здесь горели, но не все, через каждые десять метров и то очень тускло, на самой маленькой мощности. Более того, сам мостик не охранялся. Никаких нарядов морской пехоты, никакого караула Кара не обнаружила. Вот так гражданское лицо может взять и пройти в мозговой центр крейсера?

На мгновение ей стало не по себе. Что, если в ангаре ей не почудилось, что, если там и остались последние живые, а остальной крейсер пуст? Проклятый корабль-призрак.

Кара встряхнула головой. Ерунда. У «Пегаса» с начала атаки был неполный экипаж, так как он стоял на ремонте в верфях, а колонизация Новой Каприки еще больше обескровила его. Балтар и Зарек половину экипажа заземлили. Оставшиеся еле тянули свои вахты в самых важных узлах корабля. На «Галактике» было все то же самое. Зато многие получили продвижение. Рейстрэк рассказала, что не только Хило повысили. Кэт, еще недавний новобранец, которого учила она, Кара, теперь капитан и КАГ на «Галактике». И Ди молодец, даром времени не теряла. Маленькая серая мышка из религиозного Сагиттарона сперва положила глаз на помощника президента, а потом, когда того подстрелили террористы, на Ли. И вот уже старпом и жена коммандера. Неплохо, весьма неплохо. Высоко прыгнула. Неужели ей дали майора? Вот так сразу? За брак с Ли?

Интересно, если бы Кара не уволилась в запас, если бы осталась на «Галактике», то она бы получила майора, стояла бы рядом со стариком на мостике, вместо Хило, или ее, а не Ди перевели бы на «Пегас», а той бы ничего не обломилось?

Кара усмехнулась, но улыбка застыла оскалом.

У истории нет сослагательного наклонения. Сейчас ей, Каре, может ничего не обломиться.

Да, Старбак и Аполло всегда дружили и выручали друг друга. И как бы Ли ни злился на нее, он не сможет ей отказать. Черт, он простил ей смерть Зака. Неужели он не простит какую-то нелепую свадьбу?

Кара расправила плечи и толкнула дверь.

Она сразу увидела Хоши у навигационной панели. Ди, как обычно, стояла у стойки связи с кипой бумаг в руках — связист всегда связист, и никакое повышение не исправит горбатого. А вот третьего — а на мостике дежурили всего три человека — со спины Кара не узнала. Чуть выше нее, тучный офицер средних лет. Ди передавала ему листы через тактический стол, и он их брал, подписывал и откладывал правой рукой, а левой доставал из коробки, стоявшей на том же тактическом столе рядом с моделью вайпера, пончик за пончиком и поглощал их с умопомрачительной скоростью. Так быстро только полковник Тай мог поглощать, все, что горело. Но даже Таю хватало ума не светиться с фляжкой на мостике.

Ну и дела. Как Ди позволяет такое? Ни один командир «Пегаса» — ни бывшие, ни действующий — не потерпели бы такого нарушения дисциплины. Гарднер и Фикс отправили бы нарушителя на губу, а Кейн и Ли убили бы одним взглядом — оба умели смотреть так, что проще было удавиться, чем мучиться из-за собственного несовершенства и угрызений совести.

Как выяснилось позже, Ли вообще оказался похож на Кейн, гораздо больше, чем на своего отца.

Пересекаться с Ди не очень-то хотелось, но черт его знает, где Ли носит, вдруг он вообще у старика на «Галактике» совещается.

Кара кашлянула, и все трое обернулись.

— А где… — Кара поперхнулась и закашляла на самом деле, потому что Ли искать не пришлось. Он стоял перед ней с пончиком в руке. — А куда вы дели Аполлона?

— Добрый день, капитан, — отозвался Хоши и даже попытался отсалютовать. Ди закатила глаза, а Ли, поджав губы, вернул пончик в коробку. И вытер руку салфеткой. Это был настолько его жест, что Кара решила еще поискать в нем своего старого знакомого.

Двойной подбородок, хороший живот и одутловатое лицо — его точеные черты лица расплылись, а глаза потухли, — но мундир был с иголочки, выглаженный и чистый, даже не заляпанный жиром или сахарной пудрой.

— Старбак уже не капитан, — процедил Ли, шагнул к ней. — Пошли.

Голос и интонации остались прежними и так не совпадали с его внешним видом, что хотелось зажмуриться. Черт возьми, восемь месяцев назад его пальцы были тоньше, чем ее. Конечно, у коммандера нет физических нагрузок, какие есть у пилота вайпера, но лишних двадцать килограммов просто так не наесть на скудном флотском рационе за такой срок — нужно сильно постараться. 

Ли стиснул ее плечо и развернул к двери.

— Ну и что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он в коридоре, как только стеклянная дверь захлопнулась за его спиной.

Кара не была бы Карой, если бы не смогла не уколоть, и заодно разведать информацию.

— Любуюсь тобой, — она ткнула указательным пальцем ему в живот. — Восемь месяцев, да, Ли? Ты в положении? Я всегда знала, что ты девочка, но что ты такая девочка… Мой или Ди?

Он перехватил ее руку, сжав запястье.

— Что ты делаешь на моем корабле?

Кара одернула руку. Нервно сглотнула. Лучше бы она позвонила, лучше бы она не видела его таким размякшим.

За его спиной в аквариуме мостика Хоши и Ди усиленно делали вид, что изучают показания радаров, будто бы не знали, что Новую Каприку выбрали как пригодную для колонизации в том числе и потому, что звездная туманность создавала помехи — естественную защиту от поисковых радаров сайлонов. И если сайлоны видели один белый шум, то что пытались сейчас разглядеть эти горе-спецы в том супе?

— Ну, я жду!

Кара зажмурилась.

— Говорят, у тебя есть антибиотики. Неприкосновенный запас для пилотов… — Ли молчал, и она продолжила, кусая пересохшие губы: — Сэм заболел. Док говорит, пневмония, вода в легких. И… я боюсь, что он может умереть.

Не для того она возвращалась домой, на радиоактивную Каприку, оккупированную сайлонами, спасала Сэма и его сопротивление, чтобы тот вот так бездарно умер от какой-то простуды.

Если бы она осталась во флоте, у нее бы был доступ к лекарствам. Если бы она умела не портить отношения, у нее бы остался друг. Но она, Кара Трейс, вечно лажает.

Ли вздохнул, и она знала, что ей сейчас откажут. И не потому, что умирает Сэм, а потому что Ли правильный до тошноты зануда, и если сказано, что таблетки для пилотов, то Сэму сперва придется им стать, а потом получить лечение.

Но Ли ничего сказать не успел. К ним подбежала Ди, толкнула дверь.

— Цели на радарах! Нас нашли!

Ли забыл о ней, да и она сама бросилась назад, к мостику.

— Я вижу пять базовых кораблей, — доложила Ди. — Нет, отставить, больше. У нас весь флот сайлонов.

— Связь с «Галактикой», — бросил Ли, поднимая трубку.

Ди защелкала кнопками на пульте связи.

Кара подошла к мониторам. Сквозь помехи она видела базовые корабли. Несчетное количество базовых кораблей взяли планету в блокаду. Тысячи рейдеров кружили рядом строгим боевым строем. Их застали врасплох. Что они могут с двумя кораблями и неполными эскадрами вайперов против полного флота противника? Принять последний бой и умереть.

Но у Ли было иное мнение.

— Отступаем, — сказал Ли в трубку адмиралу.

Кара подошла к нему вплотную.

— Ты не бросишь сорок тысяч человек на планете, — сквозь зубы процедила она.

Старик точно не бросит. Но что он сделает без поддержки «Пегаса»?

Ли швырнул трубку на стол.

— В свое время мы оставили двенадцать планет и двадцать восемь миллиардов людей. Так чем эта ситуация отличается? Если мы повернем назад, человечество погибнет полностью. А так остается крошечный шанс выжить и найти Землю.

— Не думала, что услышу такое. «Пегас» забрал тебя, да, Ли? Так же, как и других своих командиров?

— Что ты несешь?

— Перед тем как забрать жизни своих командиров, «зверь» забирал у них самое важное. Здравомыслие Гарднера и Фикса, человечность Кейн, — не без горечи произнесла Кара. — Твою душу он тоже забрал. Мой хороший друг, Аполло, мертв. Ты ешь, дышишь, но ты уже мертв, Ли. Проклятый корабль. А ведь когда ты впервые взял командование, я радовалась. Я думала, что если кто сможет справиться с проклятьем, то это будешь ты.

— Очень поэтично, Старбак. Я уже и забыл, что ты тайный поклонник Катариса. Значит, я мертв, потому что не собираюсь бессмысленно умирать? У меня нет души, потому что президент и гражданские выбрали колонизацию, и никто и не задумался о возможном возвращении сайлонов. В том числе и ты, Старбак. Все забыли, что прошло сорок лет, прежде чем сайлоны ударили вторично. Никто не организовал комитет обороны, никто не продумал, что делать, если сайлоны найдут нас. Гражданским простительно, а отцу, тебе, мне — нет. Зарек и Балтар вырвали у флота зубы, а мы не сопротивлялись.

Кара стиснула губы. Вместо Ли с ней говорил кто-то другой. Самозванец, который устроился с комфортом. 

— Дай мне вайпер или раптор, а сам валяй, беги, спасайся.

Что может быть хуже бездействия? Лучше ввязаться в бой, лучше попытаться хоть что-то сделать.

— Хочешь умереть? — Ли взглянул на нее с такой ненавистью, что ее ошпарило: его тусклого взгляда как ни бывало. — Я открою шлюз, валяй. Но я не позволю тебе бездарно уничтожить хоть один раптор или вайпер. Ди, блокировать ангар. Никого туда не пускать до особого распоряжения. Хоши, прыжок по заданным координатам.

Кара чертыхнулась. Наклонилась к тактическому столу, перебрала листы с донесениями.

Тут же захотелось прихлопнуть и Зарека, и Балтара.

У них двести восемьдесят вайперов и всего пятьдесят пилотов. У них не наберется пилотов-истребителей на полноценное авиакрыло. У них недокомплект технического персонала. У них нет нормальной смены механиков. С двумя-тремя базовыми кораблями сайлонов они бы еще могли вступить в схватку. Но на орбите Новой Каприки кружили десятки кораблей. И у каждого были свои эскадры рейдеров. Идти в атаку — совершать бессмысленное самоубийство. Погибнуть и никого с планеты не спасти.

Конечно, лучше не ввязываться в неравный бой, отступить, перегруппироваться, придумать план и вернуться. Если будет куда возвращаться. Если сайлоны не выпустят ядерные бомбы, а выживших не добьют центурионы.

— Тебе еще что-то нужно, Старбак? — вполголоса спросил Ли, когда она не подумала от него отойти.

Кара шагнула ближе, впиваясь взглядом и не давая ему возможности моргнуть и отступить.

— Мне нужно, чтобы Аполло вернулся. Чтобы вернулся тот, кто пролетел по шахте завода и взорвал станцию по переработке тилиума. Мне нужен Аполло, чтобы спасти людей с Новой Каприки. Чтобы мы вместе вырвали у долбаных тостеров победу. Один раз у нас получилось. У Старбак и Аполло.

— Нет никаких «нас», Старбак. Это твои слова.

Ли играл грязно, он не имел права припоминать ей это дерьмо, сказанное совсем по другому поводу.

— И прежде чем строить планы, — добавил он, — нужно убедиться, что будет кого спасать.

Она отступила, но не сдалась. Хило выжил на опустошенной Каприке после ядерного удара. Сэм и его сопротивление выживали не один месяц там же. А значит, он и его люди переживут и новую оккупацию. Да еще и смогут помочь другим, опыт у Сэма был.

Да вот только Сэм болен, и не может ни бороться с сайлонами, ни руководить сопротивлением.

Сердце заныло. Она должна была остаться с ним, ей не следовало покидать планету.

— Фрак!

Она хлопнула кулаком по столу, хотя ей очень хотелось врезать Ли, разбить губы, бить еще и еще, выбивая рассудительность и хладнокровие. Раз поблизости не было ни политиканов, ни сайлонов.

Коттл считал, что Сэм молод и здоров, что он может сам справиться. Значит, Сэм выздоровеет. Боги не убьют его, раз не убили тогда, когда на Каприку падали бомбы. Кроме того, в этот раз на Новой Каприке много кадровых офицеров, есть шеф Тирол, есть полковник Тай и есть экс-президент Лора Розлин. Даже если Сэм не сможет планировать какие-то операции, найдутся те, кто его заменит. У людей на Новой Каприке есть лидеры, а значит, есть надежда дотянуть до возвращения флота. Поэтому нужно перестать дергаться и начать делать все, чтобы вернуть флот туда.

Она ненавидела ждать и мерила шагами мостик, наблюдая за подготовкой к сверхсветовому прыжку и за радарами.

Базовые корабли медленно шли на сближение, придерживая своих рейдеров.

— Пять, четыре, три, два, один, — вел отсчет Хоши, — прыжок.

— Весь флот прыгнул, — тут же заговорила Ди. — На радарах чисто. Сайлонов нет.

— Хоши, — Ли повернулся к навигатору, — отдай приказ подготовить раптор. Ди, свяжись с «Галактикой», предупреди.

— Один раптор давно готов, сэр, — проговорил Хоши.

Конечно, это Рейстрэк. Она после разгрузки должна была возвращаться домой, на «Галактику».

— Отлично. Ди, командование на тебе, — Ли обошел по широкой дуге Кару, открыл дверь, шагнул в коридор и только там обернулся. — Старбак, адмирал сейчас собирает тактическое совещание. Ты пойдешь добровольно или тебя придется тащить силой?

Это было так похоже на Аполло, что Кара растерялась.

— Я?

Он все еще придерживал дверь для нее, но явно злился.

— Выбирай, и быстро: ты капитан или в отставке? Если в отставке, то выбирай любой гражданский корабль из оставшихся, я подброшу.

Щедрое предложение. Пользы от нее на горнодобывающем или танкере с тилиумом? А вот на тактическом совещании и в кабине вайпера она может многое.

— Я согласна вернуться, Ли.

Не глядя на скисшее выражение лица Ди, она вышла к нему, в коридор.

— Если еще раз повысишь на меня голос или поставишь под сомнение мои приказы, отправишься в свое самое любимое место, на гауптвахту, — предупредил он. 

Ну, если он забыл, как ее зовут, то ничего страшного, она умела произносить «сэр» как оскорбление.

— Так точно, сэр.

Он усмехнулся, и стало ясно, что Аполло не исчез и до него можно достучаться. 

— Добро пожаловать домой, капитан, — не без сарказма произнес он. 

Кара едко улыбнулась в ответ. Если они не могут выиграть у сайлонов силой, будут выигрывать хитростью. А кто, как не Старбак и Аполло, способны придумать и воплотить очередную военную хитрость?

Боги направили ее сюда, чтобы она могла спасти людей с Новой Каприки. Если для этого требуется пинать Ли, она будет его пинать, она вернет Аполло.

Она спасет Сэма. Она спасет Новую Каприку. И богам лучше бы ей помочь.


	2. Ди

**.::..::..::.**

В пустой и темной каюте Ди почувствовала себя неуютно. Будто она не жила здесь, а зашла туда, куда не имела права. Ей даже на мгновение показалось, что она видит кровь на пороге — кровь Кейн. А возле дивана — Фиска. Хотя его-то кровь она видеть не могла, Фиска задушили удавкой.

Это все две вахты подряд и четыре часа сна. Несколько суток после блокады Новой Каприки и бегства флота она работала в авральном режиме. Ли мотался по инженерным кораблям, собирая команду для плана Старбак. Кто еще мог придумать очередную дерзкую идею и продать ее адмиралу? Кто еще мог вить веревки из Ли?

Перед свадьбой Ди пообещала: если Старбак вернется, то она отойдет в сторону. Их брак — сделка с открытыми глазами. Взять то, что можешь, после конца света.

Но понимать и принимать — не одно то же.

Ди хотелось швырнуть папку с донесениями на пол. Хотелось найти этих двоих и заглянуть им в глаза. Хотелось на какое-то время превратиться из вечно спокойной и рассудительной саггитаронки в бешеную фурию, такую, чтобы всех проняло.

В конце концов, если Ли любит фурий, то, может быть, он забудет о Старбак?

У них же вышел спокойный и ровный брак. Никаких сюрпризов, никакого минного поля. Они вместе работали, вместе проводили время, если совпадали графики. Да, собственно, когда и не совпадали — куда еще деваться с корабля? Составляли друг другу компанию на мостике и в каюте. Раз в неделю обедали с адмиралом. В уютной тишине читали документы — бортовые журналы и показатели всех систем составляли большую часть их досуга. Другие бы утонули в бумажной работе, но им было комфортно.

Им было комфортно, пока на борт не заявилась Старбак и пока сайлоны не оккупировали Новую Каприку.

Теперь все свободное время Ли не сидит за документами, ему хватает ее подготовленных рапортов. Если он не в тактической комнате, изучает последние сводки с разведывательных полетов к Новой Каприке, не в комнате предполетной подготовки, если не на очередных переговорах, то с большой вероятностью в спортзале.

Они даже перестали вместе есть. Она видит его, только когда отчитывается, передавая вахту.

Немного не так должна проходить супружеская жизнь. Немного не так должна проходить ее служба. Почему ей неприятно заходить в спортзал? Она его жена. Она старпом. Старбак вообще должна ей подчиняться.

Ди выдохнула. Да, она старпом, но ее повысили из старшины только в лейтенанты. А Старбак капитан. И, если честно, Старбак могла послать полковника Тая далеко и надолго, наплевав на его звание. А полковнику Таю вообще не каждый мог дерзить. Вернее, никто не мог, кроме Старбак. Кроме Ли.

Как будто этого мало, адмирал считал Старбак своей дочерью, хотя та так и не вышла замуж за его младшего сына — Зак Адама погиб после помолвки, на первом своем вылете. Старбак нарушала правила, она если и была дочерью, то непослушной и вздорной. Но старик все равно любил ее и считал родной.

Несправедливо. Ди служила на «Галактике» больше, чем Старбак. Ди порвала со своей семьей, отказалась от своей веры, флот и устав заменили ей семью и религию, адмирал заменил отца. Она работала на мостике рядом с ним все это время. Она поддерживала его и пахала как проклятая, она нашла нужные слова, чтобы помирить отца с сыном. Она, в конце концов, вышла замуж за Ли.

А он так и продолжал считать ее своей связисткой, подчиненной, а не дочерью.

У адмирала, видимо, в сердце зарезервировано место для одной дочери, и Старбак легко туда пролезла.

Это ее стиль — пролезать. Плевать на правила. Плевать на чувства других. Есть только Старбак и ее желания. А все остальные должны радоваться, что до них снизошли.

Она подстрелила Ли. Он простил. Это их вечная схема. Она портит, он истекает кровью в одиночестве, восстанавливается, прощает и снова начинает ее защищать.

Никакое умение лихо крутить джойстик в кабине вайпера не должно покрывать все, что Старбак делает вне кабины.

Но каким-то образом ей все сходит с рук.

**.::..::..::.**

В спортзале никого не было, и Ди в растерянности пошла к палубе. Ей перехотелось искать мужа и Старбак. Порой иногда лучше сохранять иллюзии, чем знать правду.

Правда вынуждала бы к действию. А действовать Ди не хотелось. Ни выдвигать требований, ни уступать Старбак.

Гул моторов и голоса с палубы, привычные до колонизации Новой Каприки, не сразу привлекли ее внимание, но как только Ди заметила их, тут же прибавила шаг.

Она же видела донесение о партии новобранцев — около трехсот человек удалось найти среди гражданских, — но не подумала, что пополнение прибудет сегодня.

А еще Ли хотел перевести к себе несколько инженеров с горнодобывающего судна и врачей с «Восходящей звезды» — бывшего лайнера майора Коттла, по сути, медицинско-исследовательской летающей станции.

— Неплохо, — голос Старбак Ди услышала первой и остановилась. — Но половина из них точно отбракуется на первых тестах. И что с ними дальше делать?

— Отправим к сержанту Уайксу, — ответил Ли. — На базовую подготовку.

— Ты хочешь вылепить из отбракованных пилотов морпехов?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы, пока мы готовили операцию, на «звере» без дела слонялись гражданские? Пусть лучше займутся чем-нибудь полезным. Кроме того, возможно, нам понадобятся все резервы. И лучше, чтобы к тому времени они умели подчиняться и работать сообща.

Старбак рассмеялась.

— То есть ты сделаешь из них морпехов и отправишь штурмовать базовые корабли?

— Вообще-то, у меня другая идея. Я хочу, чтобы инженеры и врачи нашли среди них себе учеников.

— Ты собрался открывать филиал университета Аполлона?

— Я хочу наладить выпуск вайперов, рапторов и запчастей к ним. А еще начать синтезировать антибиотики. Что? Ты сама говорила, что у нас нет лекарств.

Ди закатила глаза. Все как всегда. Ли не может втихаря отдать порцию таблеток кому-то близкому по личной просьбе и уважительной причине. Ему нужно помочь всем сразу. Если уж что-то делать, то с размахом.

Адмирал Адама тоже такой. Если бы не его принципы, то подтасовка результатов голосования, которую устроил полковник Тай, а она помогла, оставила бы Лору Розлин на второй срок, и Балтар бы не стал президентом. И никакой катастрофы с Новой Каприкой бы не случилось.

Ли очень похож на отца, как бы он ни отрицал это.

Ди улыбнулась и вышла к ним вперед, на палубу. Это всё две вахты и четыре часа сна. Вот ей и чудятся глупости. Ли не станет ее обманывать. А Старбак не уйдет от больного мужа, оставленного в оккупации, у нее все же есть принципы. И это просто Аполло и Старбак. Рабочая команда.

Команда, которая работает эффективней, чем их старые боги. Команда во главе со стариком, способная вершить чудеса.


	3. Ли

**.::..::..::.**

Ли никогда не верил в богов, жизнь приучила полагаться только на себя. Он знал, что возвращение к Новой Каприке — билет в один конец, и он сделал все, чтобы уменьшить потери.

Ему жаль было терять «зверя», но логика сражения требовала пожертвовать им. Дать погибнуть «Пегасу», чтобы победить в схватке.

Кара хотела, чтобы Аполло вернулся. Он и вернулся в ярком свете взрывов трех базовых кораблей сайлонов и одного звездного крейсера. Вспыхнувший тилиум затмил звезды, превратив небольшой кусок вселенной в яркое солнце. Ну так Аполлону и положено быть богом солнца.

Сирена оглушала и, несмотря на гарнитуру, плотно прилегавшую к уху, Ли с трудом слышал радиоэфир.

Последний раптор с палубной командой успешно покинул ангар.

— Мы оставили раптор восемь-ноль-один с включенным двигателем, — обратился к Ли по радиосвязи не пилот, а корабельный старшина Питер Лаэрд, ответственный за палубы и ангары «Пегаса». — И на всякий случай на взлетной полосе подготовили ваш вайпер. Стоит только задвинуть фонарь, и через десять секунд сработает автозапуск. Удачи, сэр!

Ли машинально кивнул и отключил сирену. Снял гарнитуру и огляделся. На командном мостике было непривычно пусто и тихо. Приглушенно жужжала аппаратура, горел свет от мониторов и радаров. Безмолвие нарушали лишь глухие удары о корпус, от которых вибрировали перегородки и палуба.

«Пегас» обстреливали всеми возможными снарядами, в том числе и ядерными бомбами, и жить ему оставалось недолго. Загнанный врагами и смертельно раненый «зверь» готовился к последнему броску.

Ли положил руль влево, разворачивая крейсер. Расстегнул летный костюм. Все равно тот долго не выдержит. Пайкон гарантировал лишь пять минут защиты, если температура пламени не превышала пятьсот градусов. Огнеупорности хватало лишь для того, чтобы успеть катапультироваться из горящего вайпера или раптора. Вот только Ли не собирался садиться в вайпер или раптор.

Обстрел усилился, стучало уже без перерывов — сайлоны пытались уничтожить его до подхода к базовым кораблям. Палуба ходила ходуном, и Ли, чтобы не упасть, пришлось ухватиться за навигационную панель.

— Пегас, это Галактика, подтвердите… — еле слышно журчал в гарнитуре голос отца с далекого и ржавого «ведра».

Операция выполнена успешно. Потери… Ли поморщился. Сопоставимы. Приемлемы. Колонисты эвакуированы. Экипаж «Пегаса» успешно приземляется в ангарах «Галактики».

Они постоянно соперничали — старый крейсер и новый. Даже когда на новом погибли три командира, коммандеры Фикс и Гарднер и вице-адмирал Кейн, а «Пегас» отдали Ли, все равно между экипажами нет-нет да и вспыхивали конфликты. «Зверь» — говорили о «Пегасе» на «Галактике». «Ведро» — говорили о «Галактике» на «Пегасе». Отец ждал, что Ли напомнит команде «зверя», что те присягали защищать гражданских, а команда «зверя» не доверяла ему — папочка-адмирал вместо ключей от «тачки» подарил сыночку звездный крейсер — и ждала полного провала, но он, как всегда, не оправдал ожидания.

Ни отцовские, ни команды «зверя».

— Пегас, это Галактика… Пегас, это Галактика… Прием… Ли… Ответь…

«Галактике», чтобы забрать все рапторы и вайперы, нужно время. И Ли собирался вырвать у сайлонов нужные минуты.

Счастливого пути, отец. Увидимся на той стороне. Если она, конечно, есть — та сторона. Неплохо бы хоть раз в жизни оказаться неправым. Увидеть еще раз всех ушедших. Кару и Зака. Маму. И много кого еще. Всех, кто был близок и чьи лица стали стираться из памяти.

«Зверь» в последний раз взбрыкнул, но, подчиняясь Ли, плавно вошел в первый базовый корабль, будто хотел пристыковаться к нему. И также плавно Ли дал задний ход, чтобы достать до второго.

Аппаратура заверещала: то загорелись жилые отсеки, а на палубах начал взрываться тилиум в оставшихся вайперах и рапторах.

Все пути отрезало.

«Зверь» был отличным крейсером и уютным домом. Почти два года Ли провел на нем. Пришел с «Галактики» пониженным в должности и звании, даже не пилотом-истребителем, а водителем раптора, и думал, что застрял надолго во враждебной среде. КАГ «зверя» всячески подчеркивал, что теперь Ли ему не ровня, но тому было плевать. Он вел себя так же, как на «Галактике» после атаки сайлонов, как на «Атлантии» в мирное время. Соблюдал четыре не: не вписывайся, не нравься, не высовывайся и не подлизывайся. Еще он не бунтовал, как Кара, которая, как всегда, пыталась пробить лбом стену, а просто делал что мог, не спрашивая разрешения, — и это оказалось лучшей тактикой. «Зверь» не прогнул его, Ли остался собой, и они поладили. После гибели адмирала Кейн ему не только вернули звание капитана, но и повысили до майора. Командование же крейсером на него свалилось внезапно: в разгар битвы коммандер Гарднер передал управление мостиком ему.

Он стал коммандером в неполные двадцать семь лет. Полтора года во главе «зверя» — он продержался дольше Гарднера, дольше Фикса. И служил не хуже — во всяком случае, было чем гордиться.

Ли провел ладонью по тактическому столу.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он вслух.

Трижды «зверь» под его командованием участвовал в крупных сражениях, и на их счету числился не один уничтоженный базовый корабль сайлонов, а о небольших операциях и говорить нечего — все занесено в бортовые журналы и отправлено с последним раптором на «Галактику». Не все получалось идеально, и он терял хороших бойцов: Кендру Шоу тогда. Кару Трейс теперь. Но с того самого мига, когда Гарднер покинул мостик, а Ли опомнился, взял себя в руки и отдал первый приказ, заставил мостик и весь крейсер работать слаженно, как единый механизм, Фортуна стала улыбаться им.

Улыбалась она и сейчас, подбадривая его.

«А ты вышел за рамки, звездный мальчик. За красную черту. Наконец-то!» 

Говорила Фортуна почему-то голосом Старбак. И так же кривила губы в одобрительной усмешке.

Вновь взвыла сирена, и «зверь» задрожал, будто его пробил озноб. Температура медленно, но верно повышалась.

Интересно, Кара дождется его у переправы? Может, впервые не станет убегать, а остановится и одолжит монетку?

Ли прикрыл веки, мечтая, чтобы все стихло.

Звук противопожарной тревоги ввинчивался в мозг, неприятный и навязчивый, как жужжание комара.

Он умолк неожиданно, видимо, расплавился кабель сигнализации, но эхом еще отдавался в ушах, и Ли, ожидавший жара и боли, не сразу услышал тихие шаги. Но руку на плече почувствовал, как и нежный цветочный аромат.

Цветы Элизиума?

Кара?

Но голос оказался совершенно не ее, а из далекого прошлого.

— Доброе утро, Ли.

Ладонь легла ему на лоб — такой шелковистой кожи он давно не чувствовал, — нежно провела по волосам вверх до макушки. Если это последний сон, то очень приятный.

Он не удержался от улыбки, выдавая себя.

— Пора вставать, Ли.

Пришлось открыть глаза.

— Доброе утро, мам.

Свитки врали, никакой реки Ли так и не увидел. Впрочем, он не жаловался. Он был дома, в своей комнате, неотличимой от настоящей. В Каприке-сити, уже второй год как превращенной в радиоактивную пыль.

И мама была совсем как живая.


End file.
